Working with the enemy
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Jinx got a job because of her brothers and because her life was a bit boring, the result she's working with her enemy.What if you can't look your enemy in the eye and say it, what if their the person that understands you.
1. I can't believe this

Hey thankyou to my faithful reviewers that voted, now all I have to do is write the story, love yall. Dark-Cherry Angel.

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything to do with Beyblade "sigh"**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter one: I can't believe this**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A black haired eighteen-year-old girl with pink eyes (don't ask…I mean if Kai can have red why not have pink) pulled into the school car park getting ready for another boring day of classes. The only thing that she was sort of looking forward to was the job interview after school. Her life was boring as hell and she needed something to do, she had friends of coarse but she needed to some things without them.

Jinx walked down the unusually quiet halls glaring at everyone that was looking at her, she was looking for one person in particular Kai Hiwitari neighbour and enemy or prankster. Jinx had woken up this morning with an unpleasant surprise. Some how a bag of bombs had found there way into her room and gone off while she was still asleep, making her fall out of bed, naturally she knew who it was immediately, but found it quite stupid that the bloody boy had left her window open.

As she turned a corner she found her best friend Azrael casually leaning against her locker, walking up to her she glared, "someone's not entirely happy this morning," Louisa said wearily, "Hiwitari did it again didn't he?" she smirked moving out of the way.

Jinx hissed at the name and snapped her locker open, "yep, but anyway I've got a job interview today for that restaurant, café thing, I might think of taking the job as the singer and then after that I can do bar duty or something," Jinx changed moods quite quickly and Louisa looked at her confused or shocked.

"Mood change, you got PMS or something," mumbled Louisa. Jinx lifted an eyebrow, "guess not, the job sounds cool, it' new isn't it? And you got all the qualifications so it'll be easy to get the job," Louisa lifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah it's new and I kinda like this job, I need the money to pay for the bills and stuff, my brothers want me out of the house a lot more now then they did before-"

"They're kicking you out!" exclaimed Louisa stopping in her tracks as now they had moved to walking to homeroom.

"No, they just try to get me out a lot more, they think my life is boring, which it is actually," Jinx said thoughtfully, "no offence," she said putting her hands up in defence.

"None taken," Louisa opened the door and walked to her table next to Jinx's. Jinx's table was right next to the wall, which she liked because where there's a wall there's a window, so if she got bored, which happened all the time, she can just watch the classes outside. Only problem with where she sits, Kai sits behind her and where he sits she gets kicked, insulted and angry.

"Here he comes to wreck my day," sung Jinx as she spotted Kai and his best friend walk through the door.

"So did you get my present this morning?" smirked the blue haired boy sitting in his seat.

"Oh, it was absolutely fabulous, thank you Kai," said Jinx smiling brightly, turning in her seat.

"You were being sarcastic weren't you?" asked Kai unsure by the smile.

"No," she stated turning back in her seat as the teacher walked in.

'Yep being sarcastic,' he thought leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Okay everyone's here, now in class today you have to work in groups, with the person behind you, to your left and left diagonal, now go, your papers will be handed out," the teacher went through the instructions and soon Jinx was groaning inwardly 'Hiwitari again'.

Jinx turned in her seat and scowled, the only good thing was that she had Louisa in her group, she also had Tala and she didn't mind him even though he was part of Hiwitari's gang. Jinx smiled as she noticed Kai still leaning back in his chair, Jinx had suspected this and brought one of her little devises, and she pressed the trigger and blew the horn. The room was filled with a shrill ring and a very loud thud as Kai fell off the chair, the class erupted into giggles that soon erupted into laughter, "Miss Le'Fay to the hall immediately!" yelled the teacher, pointing towards the door.

"Will do," she smirked down at the boy on the floor who growled back, she smiled and skipped to the door.

"You really shouldn't have put the bombs in her bed," stated Louisa also smirking, "so what's the project?" she asked.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oi man…Jinx wake up, how'd you manage to fall asleep in the hall?" Louisa was shaking her friend from a very deep slumber.

"What…oh, well since was awoken by a certain someone and got bored…you know being bored and tired don't precisely go together," Jinx thought, she got up and walked to the big cherry blossom tree where they two friends normally eat lunch. Jinx flipped into the tree and landed gracefully on a thick branch, this is where she always sat as Louisa sat underneath.

"I can't believe you did that-"

"Me either," interrupted a sour voice, the boy was looking up into the tree glaring at the black haired girl.

"Don't you have better things to do Blue then ruin other peoples lives," shrugged the girl looking back down at the boy.

"No not really," he replied thoughtfully.

"Anyway cya Blue, Red, Midget Freak and everyone else cause I still have to come up with names for all of you," Jinx jumped from the tree and waved behind with Louisa.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

School was now finished and Jinx had that little appointment she had to go to. She said goodbye to Louisa and jumped into her. Her car was her treasure it was black and had silver flames from the front and from behind the four wheels; it was a birthday present from her parents before they died.

When Jinx arrived at the restaurant named Neon, she took deep breaths to calm her growing nerves, she looked in the mirror happy at her appearance 'okay I'm ready, yes, yes I am' she smiled and got out.

Jinx was wearing light pink cargo pants with a black spaghetti strap top and a black jacket, the restaurant was different from the rest, during the day it would have loud music like a club and during the day it would be a normal restaurant with upbeat music that the singer usually sings, "excuse me I'm here to see Jo for a job interview," started Jinx politely, to one of the bar tenders.

The bar tender turned around a both of them yelled, "what are you doing here!?"

"Kai," gasped Jinx, eyes wide, she took a step back horrified.

"Is something wrong out here Kai?" asked a tall lady in her mid thirties, she looked around curiously and smiled, "ah, you must be Jinx Le'Fay I was expecting you, come on follow me," Jinx followed the woman into a large room that was made out of glass and looked over the dance floor, "I hope he wasn't causing any trouble," apologised the woman.

"No, no he didn't cause trouble, I was a bit startled by seeing him here, we…ah…sort of know each other," explained Jinx.

"Oh, okay then…I've seen your resume and I'm impressed, you asked for the job as the singer and it says that you graduated from music and singing class, so that's good and that you can also do bar tending or be a waitress," Jinx nodded her head as she stated what she already knew, "but in order for you to get the job for singing I need to know how well you sound," Jo stated.

"Now?" Jinx groaned, "fine, but what do you want me to sing?" she asked, she wasn't nervous she just couldn't be bothered.

"How about, Kelly Clarkson 'Breakaway" offered Jo, "just a verse and chorus," the older lady leaned in her chair and listened as the black haired girl in front of her sang.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

_Chorus:_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway" Jinx finished on the last note and looked up expectantly, "how'd I do?" she asked uncertainly.

"You got the job as singer on weekdays and bartending on weekends can you deal with that?" she said proudly.

"Yes, sure, just what do I need to wear?" Jinx asked standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Anything classical or elegant for singing and the uniform for bar tending, thankyou for trying out, you got the job, you start tomorrow" said Jo shaking the girls hand.

"No thankyou," smiled Jinx as she left.

Jinx walked out the door that led to the stairs to reach her office smiling happily, "so you got the job," scowled Kai putting glasses away, "but what exactly is that job?" he asked still scowling.

"Yep I got the jobs, singer during weekdays and bar tender during weekends," she smiled happily and watched as Kai's scowl deepened.

"Fuck, you're working same shifts as I am."

"I guess so, see you at school," Jinx walked out the door but quickly frowned, "I'm working with Hiwitari, fuck!" she screamed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So is the start of the story good, hope so. Anyway I mostly got votes for no.2 and no.3 and I combined them together also I'd like to thank the reviewer that gave me the idea and that person should know who you are, and I'm waving to you by the way.

So will everyone review, pretty please (god I sound desperate), bye, cya later.

And if you find anyone named 'Azrael' please tell me so I can change it to 'Louisa' please and thankyou.


	2. Disliking Robin

Hey I'm back with the next chapter. My day today was interesting, I went out with my friend and we did stuff. He's right here helping me with this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Beyblade, just my characters, but if I had the money I'd buy it off them.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter two: disliking Robin  
**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx was going to go home late after school on a Thursday, she had gotten herself in detention again, because the certain blue haired, red eyed teenager started kicking her chair in Italian, so naturally she got angry, annoyed and frustrated. She happened to turn in her seat and started swearing bloody murder at him. And who may you ask is him, even though you probably know, it was none other then Kai Hiwitari himself.

"Leave me alone," Jinx snapped as she walked to her car, after she was let out, "why are you following me?" she turned around and glared at the boy.

Kai smirked, "I need a ride home-"

"No way in hell, I've got work to get to," Jinx pulled out her car keys and unlocked her car.

"I've got work to get to, too," Kai put an arm in Jinx's way so she wouldn't get in.

"And to think I actually care," Jinx stepped on Kai's foot and moved his arm aside.

"Come on please," Kai was sounding desperate.

"You're sounding desperate and what do I get in return if I consider giving you a lift?" asked Jinx now sitting in the drivers seat.

"What do you want?" he asked cautious.

"Now what kind of question is that, I mean I want a lot of things, how about you give me a lift so I don't have to drive," Jinx looked into his darkening eyes and smirked, "for the rest of the week," she added, starting the car.

"Fine," he snapped, he got into his seat and Jinx was soon speeding down the road to their houses.

They lived next door to each other; Kai lived behind Jinx's house so he could easily go through their adjoining back yard door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx and Kai arrived at work to find the restaurant full; Kai swore and started for the bar while Jinx went to set up at the stage, "are you ready? It's a bit crowded tonight, so try not to feel too nervous," said Jo, coming onto the stage and smiling happily, "nice clothes," she complemented.

"Thanks," Jinx wore a red button up shirt and some black pants, "I'm not nervous I've sung for double the people in this building and everything's working, did you hire someone to play an instrument or am I singing to the jukebox thing?" Jinx asked taking a sip of water from a bottle of water.

"Robin will be playing the instruments, piano, guitar depends on the song, he can play Walt Disney and rock, basically anything and you have two back up singers Ash and Ariel," Jo waved her hand over the crowd of people that were filling into the restaurant, "Robin, Ash and Ariel, I'd like you to meet Jinx Le'Fay," Jo moved out of the way to let them shake hands.

"Sounds French," Robin was extremely handsome he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He had messy black hair that had blond highlights, his blue eyes stood out and were the most noticeable thing about him, he was obviously around the same age as her probably only one or two years older. The two girls smiled and shook hands, they were obviously twins and both had long brown hair and brown eyes, both extremely pretty.

Kai watched from where he was standing at the bar, his eyes narrowed as he watched the black haired boy kiss the pink-eyed girl, 'why do I care' he thought and he turned back to making orders.

"Well I'm not French, I'm German," Jinx smiled sweetly, liking the young man in front of her.

"Well we should get started yes, come on," Robin led her away from Jo and got ready at the piano, he smiled at Jinx who rolled her eyes turning to face the customers.

Her eyes widened as she just noticed the people who attempt to ruin her life 'what's Kai's gang doing here' she thought. Jinx watched, as they had to put two tables together to seat the group of eight. She groaned as she spotted Lola, one of the most hated on Jinx's list of around thirty and so far she was on the top, the only reason Kai wasn't on the top was because he was just a routine that happened everyday.

Lola was one of the most slutty girls in school, think she is the best with her long strawberry blonde hair (sorry but I already used red and black for the hair, I needed something new) and deep blue eyes, of coarse a slut must have some 'friends' or followers as Jinx calls them. 'Okay Lola's here, which means Mai and Larissia are here as well and obviously Kai's friends are here, Tala, Ian, Bryan, why in the world is he hanging with Kai, um…Johnny and Enrique, so their all here, wonderful' she thought sarcastically.

Jinx looked over at Jo who was standing near the bar, Jo nodded and Jinx began, "evening everyone, I'm Jinx and I'll be singing along with the back up singers Ash and Ariel, Robin will be playing piano tonight," Jinx gestured to the said man, "now does anyone have any requests for tonight, please raise your hand," Jinx spotted a little girl near the front of the dance floor, "yes little one?" Jinx smiled and bent down as the girl came and whispered the song, "I think we can manage, thanks," Jinx went back and talked to Robin who nodded and got ready to play, "we'll be singing 'I won't say (I'm in love)' from Walt Disney's 'Hercules'.

The music started playing and Kai looked up to watch.

"**Jinx**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

"**Ash and Ariel**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of"

"**Jinx**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no"

"**Ash and Ariel**

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh"

"**Jinx**

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh"

"**Ash and Ariel**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad"

"**Jinx**

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no"

"**Ash and Ariel**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love"

"**Jinx**

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love"

"**Ash and Ariel**

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love"

"**Jinx**

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it"

"**Ash and Ariel**

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love"

"**Jinx**

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love"

Everyone clapped and cheered and everyone on stage smiled, "I could do better then that attention seeking bitch" scoffed Lola taking a sip from her drink.

Tala snorted and asked, "why are you even here?"

"Because I wanted to see my Kai," answered the blonde haired girl, smiling smugly.

"You do know the only reason he agreed to going out with you was because you wouldn't. Leave. Him. Alone," said Tala glaring at Lola, who hadn't taken notice of the look.

"Whatever, just get me another drink," ordered Lola, but she turned in her seat and saw that the 'attention seeking bitch' in her terms was ordering a drink from the bar, "actually I'll get it," she got out of her seat.

"What?" he looked over at the bar and pulled the girl down into her seat, before she got to far away, "you sit and not cause trouble, I'll go, come Ian," Tala got out of his seat and soon Ian followed. Lola 'hmph' in her seat and looked grumpily towards where the boys were going.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tala would you allow me to just stab her with the bloody knife on the freakn table," gritted out Ian through clenched teeth, as they sat on the bar stools, waiting for someone to serve them.

Tala who unobvious to what the shorter boy had just said greeted Jinx, "so Kai's enemy is working around him, interesting," he started.

"Oh…hey Tala," she sighed as she watched Robin laughing near the stage with some of his friends.

Tala frowned 'she's never really called me by my real name' and looked at the man, "you barely know him Jinx, be careful," he warned, "and what no insult, smart remark, sarcastic sayings," he said, turning back around, "have you ordered Ian?" he asked.

"Yep, hey Jinx great job," stated Ian, leaning on the polished wood.

"Hey Midget Freak and Red," Jinx smiled taking a sip from her glass of water, "the whole gang came including Ms. Slut herself," she stated.

"She just wanted to see Kai, she thinks that he likes her…still," he smirked, "well hello, good friend, how's work?" he asked as Kai came up to them and put two drinks in front of them.

"Well it's great, I mean I get to spend a lot more hours with Pinkie," he replied sarcastically, "that's ten dollars, now cough up," he held out his hand for the money.

"Can't you give us a discount," whined Ian pulling out the money.

"No," said both Jinx and Kai.

"Anyway I've gotta go back to work, cya," Jinx got out of her seat and walked over to Robin.

"I don't like that Robin guy…how much you wanna make a bet that he asks her out?" asked Tala now watching Jinx blush.

"Think he already did," growled Kai glaring at the black haired boy.

"And you would care because?" asked Ian quirking a purple eyebrow up.

"I've worked with him for a few weeks, he gloats about his many girlfriends and like how he got away with cheating on three girls at once, he can't be trusted," he snarled, tightening his grip on his wash cloth.

"Then tell her," he stated, "Any way I guess we better get back to the group," Tala and Ian got up and left Kai alone at the bar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I wonder what'll happen to Jinx and I reckon it's sweet how all three of the boys don't trust Robin. Anyway please review I was sort of debating on what to right for this chapter or this story and **I'm sort of getting writers block so any ideas please tell me.**

Anyway please review, please and thankyou.

_Smile and the world smiles with you,_

_Fart and you stand-alone._


	3. Babysitting

Hey I'm updating, it's probably going to rain today so I get to write new chapters that you can all check out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter two: Babysitting **

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How was work?" huffed Jarryd pushing his younger brother off of the black leather couch in front of the TV, by the normal eye you could instantly tell that he was related, with his black hair and similar facial features, he was only two years older than his dear sister and four years older then his very annoying younger brother. Jinx's younger brother was sitting on the floor glaring up at the twenty year old above him, this sixteen year old by the name of Joey had the same pink eyes as his eighteen year old sister.

"It was great, not only did I do a good job but I got a date out of it, with a co-worker…are you fighting over the control again?" Jinx asked leaning on the couch and smiling down at her siblings.

"Yes," and Joey jumped up and made a snatch for the control but missed it as Jinx took the control out of Jarryd's death grip.

"Hey!" Jarryd exclaimed turning in his seat and making the grabbed for the control, he got a hold on her arm and in a flash Jinx swooped down and bit Jarryd on the arm, "ow," both the two boys jumped from the couch and launched themselves onto the girl.

"Now this is interesting, the siblings are fighting for the control, I would've thought you would have had more class," Kai was leaning on the doorframe watching in amusement and referring to Jinx.

Jinx looked up and glared, "don't you know how to ring the door bell, this is like breaking and entering," she growled, Jinx got up off the floor and with one more yank she got the control, out of Joey's grip (you know what I just realised that the siblings names all begin with J and I didn't know, that is weird).

"Well technically I didn't break anything, just consider it entering, now my mum wants to ask you something," Kai stood straight and looked blankly at the people in front of him.

"What for?" Jinx asked putting the control in her back pocket of her pants.

"Do you think I know," Kai growled getting annoyed, he then smirked, "are you coming?" he asked the smirk still there.

Jinx looked at him warily and answered, "yes," Kai grabbed her by the waist as she moved past him and his hand faintly brushed past the little bare skin under her shirt, "let go of me," she said moving in his arms, his hand rested on her back pocket and quick in a flash he grabbed the control.

"Here," he threw the control at her brothers, who both made a leap to catch it, only resulting in Jarryd being sat on by Joey.

"Hey," Jinx whined turning around and seeing Kai smirking at her widely, "that's not fair, I'll get you back," she warned and again she made a move to walk out the door.

"Thanks," chorused the brothers, still fighting for dominance over the TV.

Kai waved back and followed the irate girl to his house. Kai's house was double story, and had around six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, double storey library, study, games room, a dining room and a lounge, his house very similar to Jinx's.

Jinx opened the door to his house and stepped inside, both families had known each other for years and were quite used to finding someone over, Kai had two siblings, just though he was the eldest and Joey had to be their best friends, while Jarryd good friends with Kai's mother, "I was expecting you Jinx, now I need a small favour for the following weekend," a middle aged woman walked out from the door leading to the kitchen and smiled at Jade giving her a big hug.

"Good to see you Melissa, I'll do anything," Jinx and Kai's parents had gotten over the stage of calling each other Mr and Mrs. Hiwitari.

"Good because Kai's father and I have an important meeting to go to and we need you to baby-sit Ruby and Andrew," explained Melissa, Jinx glared at Kai who was smirking and shrugged his shoulder.

"Um…but what about Kai, can't he do it?" Jinx asked trying not to get angry.

"No, cause like some people I have a life," stated the blue haired boy, leaning casually against the wall.

"Kai don't start," warned Melissa giving her son the very well reserved glare perfected only for him, "but will you please do it," she turned back to the black haired girl and tried to put her puppy dog look on, that only usually worked with her husband.

Kai and Jinx both rolled their eyes, "you do know that look doesn't work any more, but if I have to do it I will," shrugged Jinx, stepping back for the happy mum. Melissa smiled and hugged her tightly muttering the words 'thankyou' over and over again, "Kai a little help here," muffled Jinx looking at Kai.

"No don't think I-" he stopped mid sentence once he saw the look she was giving him, Kai moved forward and unlatched Jinx from his mum.

"Anyway gotta go," Jinx started walking out the door and flicked a piece of stray hair out of her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So tell me this again, you got a day off why?" asked Jarryd sitting in the dining room eating the dinner they brought.

"You think I know, Jo said something that I wasn't listening to," Jinx explained forking some chips.

"Whatever, so you're babysitting tonight, be good," Jarryd got up and ruffled up the girls hair, "your cleaning squirt," he called over his shoulder to his little brother.

"Not in a life time," argued Joey sitting in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Well you'll have to won't you, I mean Jarryd's got a date and I got work to do, bye," Jinx grabbed her jacket and pecked her brother on the cheek. She hurried out of the dinning room and picked up her car keys, she walked to her black car and started the engine getting ready to go to Kai's house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"JINX!" shouted two young kids hugging the taller flustered looking girl.

"Um…hey guys, let go of me."

"What are you planning for us tonight Jinx?" asked Ruby, she was only four and was very much like her older brother when it came to fights.

"Something, now go a finish eating," Jinx ordered, she watched as Andrew dragged his little sister off.

"Have fun babysitting, this is seriously bad luck on your behalf, isn't it?" Kai moved into the lounge room. The lounge room was big and had a large plasma screen TV, couches and coffee table, with the occasional photo frames and ornaments along the shelves of the cream walls.

"Bad luck is my name, idiot…so what are you doing tonight?" Jinx asked taking a seat on the opposite couch from where Kai was sitting.

"Tala's coming over, we got a history assessment task to do," Kai said flicking through the channels, "you?"

"Maybe take them to the mall or something," Jinx replied snatching at the remote from his hand, she grabbed it and flicked it to her favourite channel MTV. Kai just slouched in his chair but had to get up to answer the door.

"Jinx, we heard you might take us to the mall," Ruby said sitting next to her favourite person.

"Yep, lets go now shall we, go put on your shoes and jackets," Jinx got up and walked into the hall and watched the two little kids put on the items, "hey Red," she greeted at seeing Tala.

"Hey Pinkie," he replied.

"Come on hope your in for a walk, guys cause I seriously can't be bothered driving," Jinx moved the little kids out the door.

"Okay," they both said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx held onto both the little kids hands and led them across the street; she wasn't feeling comfortable that night she kept feeling like someone was following her. Looking back she spotted a black figure moving closer to them. Jinx stopped in her tracks and moved the boy and girl behind her, her eyes narrowed and she hid them under her long hair, glaring silently at the figure and ignoring the little kids questions, mostly coming from Ruby. She felt Andrew let go of her grip and grip protectively at his little sister.

The figure came into light and in his hand was a small pocket-knife he was smiling insanely at the people in front of him, "what do you want?" snarled Jinx getting into a fighting stance. Jinx had taken martial arts for a few years, but it wasn't enough to fight a full-blown battle.

"I think you know what I want," he replied taking a step forward, on impulse Jinx took a step back and suddenly pushed the kids out of harms way.

"I know how to fight," glared Jinx, she thought how unusual it was that she was acting so calm, of course it was acting, deep inside she was petrified.

"And I've got the knife," he raised it and brought it down and slashed at her right shoulder, Jinx who winced in pain moved behind the man and kicked him behind the knees, but then he retaliated by punching her and kicking her stomach and face.

Andrew was covering Ruby's eyes and was watching in horror as his neighbour was fighting to keep them all alive. Ruby was whimpering in her brother's tight grip, she thought it was far worse hearing the fight and not watching than, watching and hearing at the same time.

Jinx who was cut in various place from the knife, did one final punch to the head and a final kick to the groin. She collapsed and stared at the young man unconscious on the ground, groaning softly she got up and brushed the dirt off her bloodied pants, wiping the blood off her lip she said weakly, "lets get back home," she moved aside and let Andrew and Ruby pass before following them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're hurt really badly," said Ruby looking up at the babysitter, they were now walking up the long driveway to the house.

"That was a good fight I have to admit, but it was still scary to watch," said Andrew also looking up. Ruby skipped ahead and opened the door.

Jinx and Andrew entered the house and walked through the halls, "you're home early, from the mall," stated Kai who was sitting in the kitchen, both Tala and Kai looked up and rushed to Jinx as they saw what state she was in, "what happened?" asked Kai, grabbing her wrist and twirling her around to inspect the damage.

"Kai, I'm already dizzy from the blood loss this ain't helping," Jinx snapped, freeing her arm, "and just for your information we got attacked," Jinx shrugged and licked her bleeding lip.

"You should've seen her fighting, it was totally cool, if it weren't for the fact we were shit scared," said the fifteen year old boy, near the fridge, "Jinx you're dripping and you should clean those cuts, they don't look all deep but still," Andrew moved and went to join his sister in the lounge.

"They look like knife cuts," examined Tala, peering at a long gash on her arm.

"No shit Sherlock," grumbled Jinx moving her torn sleeve and looking at her shoulder, "you got some bandages?" she asked looking at Kai.

"In the bathroom, come," he pulled her into the nearest bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Why doesn't she just take a shower to clean the cuts? It'll be more quicker," offered Tala leaning against the wall.

"Maybe cause I don't have a change of clothes," snapped Jinx wincing as Kai applied some antiseptic.

"No, his right, I'll lend you a shirt and boxers," Kai moved to the door and walked to his room.

Jinx walked out the door and yelled, "can I have your pink boxers!" giggling she went into the bathroom and looked at Tala.

"Were you scared?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Petrified," she answered, they stayed silent until Kai came back and placed the pink boxers glaring and a red t-shirt, "thanks, now out," she ordered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the shower and being bandaged up by Kai and Tala, of course she did the ones that they wouldn't get near, they were all sitting in the games room, Ruby and Andrew had gone to bed hours ago. Jinx was sitting in a beanbag playing Tekken Tag Tournament on the playstation2, while Tala and Kai were sitting on the floor doing their assessment task. She heard the many frustrated noises coming from them and growling at losing concentration at the game she got up and examined the assessment task sheet, "this is full on easy," she exclaimed glaring at the boys, "Witch Hunt punishments, I could write a four page essay on that and all you need to do is write one page, god," Jinx snarled and went back to her beanbag and game.

"Well then why don't you do it," snapped Kai.

"Already did," she replied, "did the four page essay on one topic unlike you where you doing all the topics that is one page. Heres some help, anyone accused to be a witch was put on trail, they would also do a test, they would drown the people expecting that if they were witches they would save themselves, but because witches don't exist the person died, so either way the person died. Then you've got the normal punishments like burning at the stake, you're getting all this down right," Jinx said playing her game.

"Tala's doing it," said Kai, "continue."

Jinx turned around as the game finished, "then you've got hangings, I think beheadings, I'm sure, can't remember them all, look in the books," Jinx advised.

"Thanks," said Tala, writing the rest of his essay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx got into the guest bedroom after Tala had gone home and was now lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, she was still thinking about the fight that happened and was still a little frightened. Sighing she pulled the covers over herself and attempted to fall asleep, she dreamt unpleasant dreams and was whimpering and mumbling in bed.

Kai who was next door sighed cause he could hear everything, but he knew he couldn't do anything to help.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is the longest chapter I've written without using lyrics, cool. I hope you all like that; I tried to make it a bit exciting.

Anyway please review thankyou.


	4. Wagging

Hey it is ten o'clock at night while I'm writing this so it might not be this good, tell me do you reckon I should tell my best friends brother to fuck off and quick calling me his younger brothers girlfriend, because he is absolutely getting on my nerves. Anyway the holiday may have it's good parts but I hate not being in contact with my friends, I really miss them and hanging out with nine year olds that constantly swear is sort of getting boring. Anyway this is the my new chapter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter three: Wagging**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few weeks past and Jinx's wounds healed to tiny white scars. Not much happened just the occasional fight between the two enemies, but if you count the fact that during PE class while they were swimming Jinx had 'accidentally' pushed the blue haired teen in the water while he was getting ready to dive in for the mark the teacher was giving out.

It was now Wednesday and everyone was waiting excitedly for getting to the destinations picked for the excursion, the museum, park and beach, everyone had to pick two places for the excursion and Jinx and Louisa had chosen the park and beach only because they thought it was one place for quietness, but that soon changed as the teacher had just informed them that the beach slots had all been taken, so now they had to go to the museum.

Jinx stood in the early hours of the morning outside the school gates in the rain waiting for everyone else to get to the school. She hadn't forgotten her umbrella in fact, it was in her bag, she just enjoyed the rain and the feel of the water droplets dripping off her face, this was also a great excuse for getting sick, "I see you still like the rain," stated Kai leaning on a wall under cover.

"Good observation," remarked Jinx turning to watch the boy in front of her, her clothes were becoming damp but she didn't care.

"You're going to get sick, but of course that's the whole point," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, you really do have a brain," smirked Jinx turning back around, "I mean to come to a conclusion like that must of used all of your brain and will power," Jinx grabbed into her backpack and pulled out a packet of chewing gum.

Kai simply glared, "are you planning on coming to work tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean I get to see Robin and all," she smiled slightly, while Kai frowned.

"Listen, Robin can't b-" he started but was rudely interrupted by a shrill, "KAI!" Kai was pulled down by a strawberry blonde haired girl and Jinx just laughed. He growled and pushed the girl off roughly; this only made Jinx laugh harder.

"Get away from me," he snapped walking to the other side of the undercover area, Lola followed and smiled sexily waiting for him to turn around, but when he did he had his eyes closed.

Jinx noticed this and she tried to stifle a giggle, "Lola, when he doesn't want to see something, he'll force himself to not see it," she smirked and watched as the blonde girl huffed and stalked away, "she's desperate," Jinx sung, "I mean who'd want you in the first place."

Kai growled low in his throat, "yeh, well who'd want you," he answered looking up and gazing into the pink eyes.

'_You once did'_ she thought but she quickly shook her head, "obviously Robin."

"Jinx, listen to me-"

'_Whoa, he used my real name must be important'_ "Let me guess, you're going to tell me that he'll cheat on me," she interrupted, "well Robin's not like that, he's a perfect gentlemen," _'but you don't want a perfect gentlemen'_ said the little voice, _'you want someone that can be rude and sarcastic and that always jokes around, you need someone like K-' _"No I don't," Jinx said out loud without noticing.

"No you don't what Pinkie," said Kai mildly surprised.

"Um…" she started as she racked her head for an excuse, "I don't…I don't want to go through with this excursion," she said wiping a stray strand of wet hair out of her face.

"So you want to wag," said Kai quirking an eyebrow, "I thought you stopped wagging because if your brother found out he'll kill you."

"What my brother doesn't know won't kill him," Jinx said shrugging, she reached into her pocket and withdrew her green mobile phone, she read the SMS and replied wit ha simple word 'okay', "Louisa ain't coming anyway, she's got a migraine, so it'll be me, myself and I, bye Blue," Jinx walked off, before many of the other students came, the teachers had not arrived yet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was noon and Jinx was stopped walking to read what movies would be playing, "The Grudge or The Incredibles, man I want to see both so bad…hm…maybe I can get Hiwitari to let me take Ruby and Andrew," she reasoned.

"Anything to get the monsters off my back, Pinkie," whispered a voice in her ear, turning around she looked up into the crimson eyes of her rival.

"So you decided to wag, of course that's what you normally do," Jinx paused and then added, "what are you and Red doing here?"

"Red," he sneered, "also couldn't make it, he got the flu, so it's me, myself and I," he explained using the words the black haired girl once used.

"Lucky bastard, my name means bad luck and I couldn't get the flu," she whined.

"But if you got the flu wouldn't that mean good luck, cause if you didn't get it, it would be bad luck and you don't necessarily get what you want," mused Kai walking into the cinema, with Jinx.

"But really it depends on the object, see I could flirt with the popcorn dude, even though I hate flirting deliberately," Jinx smiled mischievously and walked to the counter, Kai looked shocked, "um…hi can I please get a medium popcorn and a large coke, with a packet of skittles, please," Jinx smiled flirtatiously.

The man at the counter hurried around and grabbed the food items, "that's only seven dollars, if you give me a kiss," the brown haired man winked, Kai frowned and Jinx dished out the money, Kai walked up behind her and put an arm around hre slender figure, the young man blinked shocked.

"Thanks," called Jinx, once they were out of earshot and view Jinx moved out of his arms and sighed, "I've known Louisa far too long, I can't believe I just did that, but for the discount it was worth it, she stuck two straws into the plastic covering of the drink and made her way to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to The Grudge," Jinx got the tickets and paid for them and lead Kai into the movie theatre.

"Why am I here watching a movie with you?" he asked taking a seat at the back.

"Because there's nothing better to do and trying to stay away from the park is proving difficult, as is staying away from the beach, the house and the mall," answered Jinx.

"Well I could've just gone home, as no ones there, unlike you, you have your brother," Kai snatched at the packet of skittles and Jinx glowered from her seat.

"Then leave me and go home, I don't care, now give me back the skittles," Jinx made a grab for them but missed.

"I won't eat all of them," Kai put his arm up and blocked another attempt for the lollies.

Jinx huffed and snuggled into the comfort of her seat. The movie started and soon Jinx was found leaning forward with her arms crossed on the seat in front of her, she had a thing for horror films but preferred comedies better, "sit back down Pinkie," growled Kai tugging on her shirt, Jinx turned around and slapped his arm.

"No way man, this is totally cool," Jinx smiled happily and resumed her position, Kai sighed and let go.

'_So tell me, why are you being so civilised with her?'_

'Why are you back? I thought I told you to go away the last time you annoyed me,' Kai frowned.

'_Obviously we need to talk, if you haven't noticed I'm here to help,' _said the voice, _'I only come when things need to be sorted out.'_

'But for you to help me, I would need to listen and it being you I have to listen to, I'll just ignore you,' remarked Kai ignoring the voice.

'_Fine, you do that, but realise this not only am I your mind and consciousness, that controls your thoughts, I can control your dreams too' _the voice vanished and Kai merely shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx walked into the kitchen, a few hours after the movie finished and around the regular time school finished to find her older brother standing in the hallway, glaring at her, "the teacher called just now and informed me you weren't seen by your class group," he snarled, "if you were wagging," he started walking towards her, Jinx stood her ground searching for an excuse.

"Well, maybe they didn't find me because I was busy in the toilets throwing up," she snapped, matching the glare with one of her own.

"Kai wasn't there to," Jarryd replied staring into her unemotional eyes.

"That would be because, I was waiting for her to finish emptying up her guts," he walked through the kitchen door carrying both of their school bags, Kai then turned to Jinx, "and mind you that was very unpleasant," he said.

"Then way did you decide to stay," said Jinx spun around to face the blue haired boy, but feeling a little light headed she grasped her head fell, hard onto the wooden floor.

Kai dropped the bags and ran to her side lifting her up and touching her forehead, 'she really was sick' Kai smirked, 'at least we won't get in trouble' "Jinx, wake up, Jinx," Kai grew worried and placed a hand to her burning cheek gently rubbed her soft flesh.

Jarryd kneeled down beside Kai and counted her pulse rate by every thirty seconds, "she's got the flu, natural in this weather," Jarryd was studying to be a doctor at university but was currently on holiday, "Kai take her to her room, while I get the medicine," Jarryd got up and walked into the bathroom.

Kai heaved Jinx up off the floor easily and started making his way into Jinx's light green room, he placed her on the queen-sized bed and silently grabbed a chair from her desk and sat down, wondering why he cared so much about her well being.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So this chapter was…okay…right I don't know, I put in the famous voices that will constantly annoy you. Hope you like this and note: never wag, isn't good for you.


	5. Hiding places and working

And, welcome back, to Dark-Cherry Angel's Working with the Enemy.

Lets see where we left off,

Jinx and Kai wag school and suddenly she collapses on the floor of her home, Kai's pondering why he cares.

(Okay not that good, but I just woke up.)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter five: Hiding places and work**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx sat on her bed flicking through the channels of her TV. It was a school day and because she had caught the flu she got to stay home, only with the exception that she was bored stiff. Nothing was on the many channels of Foxtel, so the pink eyed girl had to reside in watching MTV, which she was getting uninterested in having watching it almost twenty-four hours a day (split… My Auntie Anna plays the piano twenty…whoops, sorry but that's what that part reminded me of).

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie of wanting to kill the object in front of her, she looked towards the door and saw Kai poke his head in, she smiled brightly, "come in," Kai walked in and put down her school books for homework, Jinx leapt up and hugged Kai, "finally a real life person is here, I've been bored shitless Kai, I need to escape but Joey locked the window and took away the key," Kai looked shocked at the gesture and patted her head awkwardly.

"Mind getting off," he said pulling away.

"Sorry," Jinx mumbled, "how'd you get my locker combination?" Jinx frowned up at Kai, who in return just shrugged, "anyway, you seen Joey, he's supposed to come home early, at least that's what Jarryd said," she shifted in her bed and grunted, as she was poked in the butt, feeling around her hand closed around something small and fragile.

"Isn't that the thing I got for Christmas last year in the Kris Krindle (tell me if I spelt that wrong)?" asked Kai looking at the silver chain with a crystal embedded heart locket, "have you figured out how to open it?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, why do you know how to open it? I mean you did give it to me," Jinx demanded, she clipped the necklace around her neck.

"The sales person never gave me the key," Kai answered quickly.

"Tala was your Kris Krindle wasn't he, what'd he get you?" she asked curiously writing some answers to the homework she was given.

"Tala that dickhead got me a drinking game and body chocolate sauce," Jinx sniggered, "anyway I have to get to work, um…your boyfriend misses you, thought you should know," Kai had surrendered trying to tell Jinx about Robin and had decided that she would have to find out the hard way. He remembered getting her brothers to change her mind, but was told off by a fuming black haired girl.

Flashback 

"I absolutely can not believe you'd tell my brothers to say that, that was disgraceful, for you to sink so low as to ruin my relationship with Robin!" Jinx glared at the boy that was standing shit scared out on his balcony. One thing he could be scared of was an angry girl that was supposedly rivals since…forever.

"Jinx it's the truth," Kai pleaded and he dodged a flying teddy bear, "listen to me, I mean I only did it because…" he paused he couldn't think he was up to telling her some part of the truth, "…because you had a right to know and because you were going to get hurt, I don't think your friends or brothers feel like dealing with a heart broken girl," he called back, dodging a book.

Jinx stopped throwing things due to the fact that most of her belongings now resided in the Hiwitari household; she glared one more time before returning into her bedroom.

_End of Flashback_

Kai walked out of the house and entered his to get ready for another busy day at work

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So how're you feeling?" asked Louisa walking into the kitchen on an early Saturday. Jinx had gotten better and was now allowed out of the house, she had work later that night but thought she would think about that later.

"I'm so up to going to the skate park today, want some brunch?" she asked shoving a piece of toast in her mouth. She was making bacon and eggs, seeing as her appetite came back.

"Sure, where's the little one?" Louisa asked referring to Jinx's little brother by his nickname.

"At Hiwit," Jinx started she turned to the cupboards and started pulling out plates, "oi, do you guys want some brunch?" Jinx called putting the food on the plates already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"YEP!" answered two boys running into the kitchen. Louisa smiled at them and started getting cutlery and drinks.

"So what were you two doing?" she asked pouring cordial into glasses.

"Watching Kai and Tala arguing, they got into a punch on and all," snickered Andrew grabbing a plate and walking into the dining room with Joey.

Suddenly two voices could be heard coming from the hall, voices both the girls recognised, "what're you doing here?" asked Jinx appearing in the hall.

"Looks like the fight we had, was the cause of our brothers," growled Kai, they all snapped to the dining room hall and where the noises of two boys scampering around and a door slamming was heard.

Tala and Kai walked up the stairs with Louisa and Jinx smirking behind them, Jinx enjoyed watching her brother getting into trouble, it was just a normal sibling thing, "so what did they do this time?" asked Louisa.

"I…can't remember," frowned Tala stopping in his tracks, as did Kai, the pink eyed girl and the blue eyed girl weren't paying to where they were walking and both were found on the fall groaning, "opps, sorry," Tala held out a hand to both the girls and helped them while Kai was smirking at Jinx.

"Shut up," snapped Jinx knowing Kai was going to make fun of her, "lets find our brothers before they make a run out the window…again," both Jinx and Kai said the last word at the same time.

Making their way to Joey's bedroom, they flung the door open and saw to come across it being empty. The window of the soft yellow room was open, Jinx starred at the window and then at the bed 'something isn't write here' she thought, walking to the bed she sat down, she heard a groaning noise and got up smirking. She now knew where her brother was hiding and it wasn't the walk in wardrobe, because her room was next door to his all he had to do was to climb over the balcony and into her always-unlocked window. Opening the door to her room with everyone else following she walked to her walk in wardrobe and looked up to see her brother lying on the top shelf reading one of her many novels, "took you long enough, we didn't want to hide forever," remarked Joey uninterested as he chucked the book away in the box.

"Blue and Red can deal with you now, I'm going back to lunch and don't make a mess of my room, I got it neat and it's staying neat," she left with the red haired friend of hers (if I put in a description of Louisa then forget about it).

"How do you know your brother's secret hide aways?" asked Louisa walking into the dinning room with her plate.

"They seem to like to hide a lot so duty to being sister I found out about them, our house is big and they chose to hide in the bedrooms, stupid really. When I was a kid and Blue and I got into fights 24/7 I always used to hide, but it always considered me getting wet," frowned Jinx looking at her food.

_Flashback_

Jinx was in the pool area hiding on one of the beams that supported the ceiling or was just there for show, she was gripping onto the piece of metal watching as an angry Hiwitari was searching her. The ten year old girl was beginning to loose grip and she let out a breath as the boy walked out of the pool area, suddenly she was caught by surprise as he came walking back in with his hands in his pockets, looking up he said, "I'm that stupid," Jinx screamed as she slipped and landed into the cold depths of the deep end.

_End of Flashback_

Jinx and Louisa soon finished eating and decided to go to the games room to play pool, Kai and Tala soon joined afterwards, "you're still here," groaned Jinx hitting the white ball into a red one (sorry can't remember the things for pool).

"Why don't you want us here?" asked Tala looking hurt towards Louisa who in return looked uneasy and nervous.

"Not necessarily," replied Jinx, being best friends with Louisa you sort of got to know who she liked and disliked, the person she likes Tala, the guy with the incredible body and looks, the guy with the red hair and the guy with the blue eyes, but unfortunately he had to be best friends with a good looking _'stop'_ blue haired _'stop'_ incredible bodied_ 'I'm warning you now stop' _and handsome looking _'noooooo' _Kai Hiwitari _'damn it'_ she cursed in her head scowling '_must you always win?' _she asked.

'_Why is it so hard to believe that you like him, I mean he used to like you and you used to like him the feelings are still there you know' _the little annoying voice was trying to reason.

'_Oh…just shut up'_ Jinx ordered closing her eyes.

The group spent most of their time playing games and watching TV much to Kai and Jinx's regret.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good to finally see you at work Jinx, today's going to be busy," warned Jo walking into her office. Jinx was at the counter of the bar in Neon's, putting away glasses that had just been washed.

"Finally come to work today," smirked Kai wiping the counter down.

"You bloody well knew I was sick Kai," responded Jinx, putting the final glass away, she was a bit grumpy because the uniform was, let say not her style, especially if it was tight. The uniform consisted of a tight corset that had a white peasant sleeves and that pushed the breasts up a little, the only comfortable part about the assemble was that you got to wear pants and any pants at that so she wore comfortable fitting jeans to go with the black top.

"Now that is certainly a different look on you Pinkie," whispered Kai huskily in her ear. Jinx gasped and dropped the wash rag that she was holding, Kai gently traced the tattoo that was noticeable on her lower back, "see what's the point of having a tattoo on your lower back if no one can see it," he said huskily.

"Cause no ones supposed to see it," shivered Jinx, she looked up and spotted her boyfriend walking into the restaurant, gently she shoved Kai off and smiled at Robin.

Kai looked darkly at Robin and soon returned to work making drinks that the customers were ordering.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Robin asked looking at Jinx, who in return was hardly listening.

"What?" she said startled, "oh…um…nothing, I finish work at four tomorrow why?" she asked looking into blue eyes and noticed something wasn't right in them, but she didn't give it much thought.

"Thought you would like to have dinner with me that's all," he shrugged.

"Sure, I'll have dinner with you, yes may I help you," Jinx asked politely to a young man.

"Yeh, I'd like to order to glasses of red wine and two glasses of scotch and coke," said the blonde man.

"That'll be eighteen dollars, thankyou," Jinx smiled and then went to go make the drinks leaving Robin to sit by himself at the counter.

Kai stood in front of Robin and glared, "do something to her and you'll be sorry," warned Kai, his eyes narrowed when Robin stood up to face him. The black haired boy simply laughed and left leaving behind a five-dollar bill. Kai balled his hands into fists and punched the side of the counter, gaining looks from the people in the restaurant.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I sort of forgot how this chapter was going to be originally, so I made it up as I went.

I went to a party yesterday and I met people that I already knew. I met this boy that was two years younger than me and we had fun, I felt happy when he said that I wasn't like most year 10s because most of the year tens we refer to are snobbish and arrogant and mean. So yeah, and the birthday girls cousin told me that his best friend or something still has a crush on me and I only met him once, help me. Anyway please review this chapter. Thankyou.


	6. Stay away

To those that want to know how I can update so soon, well I'm on holiday and my friends have ditched me so I'm basically all by myself, my parents work during the day so its like I live by myself, so that's good I can do anything. Anyway my friend got sing star 2 for her birthday and we kept singing off key, it was fun. To those that read the thing at the bottom of the last chapter I'd tell you that I sort of rejected him, but really want to see him again as friends, that's what I told my best friends cousin. And it's the whole telling your parents thing that I'm afraid of and that's the main reason. Anyway to the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter six: stay away**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx sat in her room with her closet open, she was told that they were going to some fancy restaurant 'I can't believe fancy, means dressing nice and that means wearing a skirt or a dress, man' she whined getting off the bed and pulling out a red dress 'Joey and Jarryd brought me this, maybe I should wear it at least once' Jinx walked to her open window and closed the light translucent pink curtains to get changed, Kai's bedroom window was just opposite her.

She slipped into the silky red off the shoulder dress that puffed out at the waist to the knees, kneeling on the floor she searched for some forgotten red shoes that went with the dress. Jinx fixed her hair with a dragon clip and put on some black eyeliner; to finish it off she put on some cherry lip-gloss stashed in one of her desk drawers. The pink eyed girl looked in the mirror, the image of herself in a dress with makeup and looking pretty was quite disturbing, she was reminded of her mother and always regarded her as the most beautiful women in the world, at least that was before she died in the terrible car accident. A lonesome tear slipped by her eye and trailed its way down her cheek as she remembered all the happy memories when they were a big happy family. Getting up she crossed her room and starred at one photo where a beautiful older looking Jinx but with blue eyes and an older man with pink eyes and slightly brown hair stood, seven year old Jinx was standing next to her mother and both her brothers stood beside her, Jinx was smirking as she did bunny ears behind the younger boys heads.

Jinx looked away at the picture and carefully put on a red ribbon choker, slowly she walked out of her room and into the kitchen to get a glass on water, it was around 6:00 at night and she wasn't expecting to see Kai sitting at the kitchen counter talking with Joey, "um…hi," she said slowly moving to reach over to get a glass, "move you spastic little idiot, I'm trying to do something," Jinx shoved Joey out of the way and grabbed the glass.

"Jinx is wearing a dress, that must be why she is pissed off," said an amused Kai leaning on the counter.

"That and the fact you're here," she snapped (mood change…whoa), "anyway how do I look?" she placed the glass down and twirled around, she nearly fell if it weren't for Kai who grabbed her in the last minute by the waist.

"You better take baby steps in those things that are classified as shoes, you'll probably be tripping all night," smirked Kai pulling her up to her feet.

"I don't have any other shoes that go with this dress…did I just say that? Kai did I just say that?!" Jinx grabbed a handful of Kai's blue shirt and starred up at him fearful, he looked down nervously and nodded his head, "I'm turning into Lola and her wannabes," cried Jinx sinking to the floor forgetting about Kai and Joey, who by now were starring at her weirdly.

"You could never be like Lola…um…she's a bitch, slut, skank, the list goes on," Kai said lifting her back to her feet, "as far as I know she's slept with guys, you haven't," Kai smirked and watched as Jinx's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"Yes and that's why I'm the innocent angel that everyone loves," Jinx said giving her best innocent smile with her head tilted to one side and her hands clasped behind her back, she was swaying on her feet looking really cute and angelic.

"And the people who love you are?" trailed Joey, him and Jarryd were the only ones that were used to seeing that look, Kai on the other hand was falling for it.

"I don't think I have time to mention them all," Jinx kissed her brother on the cheek and waved to Kai before heading to the door where Robin was patiently waiting.

He was dressed in black formal pants and a white button up shirt, a blue necktie to complete the look, "lovely as ever," Robin lifted her hand to his lips kissing it softly. Jinx smiled and led the way to the silver convertible, Robin being the gentle that he is opened the door and Jinx gently got in. from the doorway Kai glared, muttering silent curses under his breath.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So last time we established most of our favourite things, lets try for what we hate, correct me if I'm wrong but you hate Kai and he hates you and that your enemies," he said putting his head in his hands.

"Um…yeah," nodded Jinx uncertainly, suddenly she was seeing Kai differently, "tell me what do you hate?" she asked trying to get the topic off Kai.

"Me I hate loud places,-"

"Then why do you work at Neon's?" Jinx asked curiously taking her hands off the table as her meal was served.

Robin shrugged and thought it was better wooing the girl, "because I wanted to be with you," he answered.

Jinx did a fake smile and replied, "how nice," she started cutting up her chicken kiev.

"I also hate dogs and cats, its sort of an allergy," he continued and Jinx just stayed silent, "I also don't like anime."

Jinx nearly choked, "don't like anime," she said breathless.

"I find it quite pointless, I can live with everything else though and plus I spend most of my time watching MTV," he fixed up his minor problem.

"MTV rules, the shows are okay but I prefer the music," Jinx said happily.

They continued talking about various things and soon she was found in Robin's apartment after dinner. She was sitting on the sofa bored, you could tell by the way she was swirling the contents of the red liquid in the glass, in the background was softly playing music that she was humming to.

Robin listened and was growing impatient as he kept waiting for the opportune moment he could make his move, his blue eyes brightened and he softly leaned over and whispered in her ear, "you're beautiful and so is your voice," Robin placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer and started to trail kisses from her ear to her soft pink lips.

'That was so corny…what is he doing!' she screamed in her head. Jinx soon found herself pinned to the couch with the wait of the black haired man on top of her, Robin gently caressed her arm and when he came in contact of the sleeve he ripped it, he starred into Jinx's scarred eyes with his own lust filled ones. He leaned down and forced his mouth onto hers, Jinx straggled and tried to push him away. Robin roughly took her hands into his own and pinned them over her head, she whimpered and thought of one of the best ways to get out of a situation like this.

She learned this move from her older brother and found it worked really well, closing her eyes she swiftly brought her knee up and kneed him where it hurts. Robin groaned loudly and rolled off of the poor girl, Jinx got up and made her way to the door, not before she kicked and punched him in a few places.

Jinx wiped away the tears from her eyes that came out when he was trying to get to her but more still came blurring her vision, she ignored the man that was calling her name and silently ran down the street towards her house with her high heels in her hands. The black haired, distressed girl knew that her know ex-boyfriend was following her, so she speed up a little, she was a good sprinter and but with her eyes blurred she bumped into various people.

She looked back and gasped as she saw the black and blonde haired man following nearly a few meters away. Looking up she noticed that she couldn't get away in time and bumped into someone, Jinx landed with a hard thump and she was sure she butt would be badly bruised. The strong and hard figure glared ad looked down, "watch-" he stopped mid sentence when he realized who it was, "Jinx," the boy helped the girl up and couldn't notice the rips in various places of the dress, "what happened?" he asked worriedly, the boy took his hand and gently caressed her cheek, Jinx moved away and looked behind the blue haired teen, horrified.

"No, no, no," she cried moving backwards.

Robin was getting closer and Kai looked to what the pink eyed girl was staring at, "he tried to rape you didn't he?" (Is that considered rape?) Kai growled moving Jinx behind his back. Jinx whimpered and clung onto him.

"Kai I just want to go home, please?" she whispered, trying to pull him in the direction of his houses.

"Not until I get to hurt him and bash him, but the in the state his in I'm thinking you did most of it?" as Robin came into clear view they both noticed he was slightly limping.

"A few kicks and punches," she said quietly but felt proud at doing so.

"Jinx, no goodbye kiss, I wanted to give you a ride home," Robin said smiling.

That smile was soon connected to Kai's fist and soon joined by that were a series of kicks and blows. Jinx watched blankly sniffing a few times as she watched the fight in front of her, she was deeply amused and realized that if she didn't stop Kai soon, there would be bloody murder soon, of course Robin would deserved it, "Kai," she said gently placing a soft hand on his shoulder, "can we go?" she asked, turning him around.

"Um…fine," Kai scratched his head and looked at the sight before him, Robin lay unconscious on the ground and Kai just simply shrugged, putting an arm around the girls waist he lead her to their neighbourhood.

"Kai, Joey, I don't want him to know about tonight, can you stay over or I stay over, if you stayed over we can have Ruby and Andrew over, just for some fun I thought we earned, you know, try and forget about this and stuff," explained Jinx looking into his crimson red eyes.

"Sure," he smiled a true smile, something Jinx hadn't seen in a long while.

"You look better when you smile," Jinx traced his lips with her finger, "I guess I should've listened to your warnings about him," she sighed.

"Yes you should've," he smirked walking up his driveway.

"You're being a prick," she stated expressionlessly, Kai merely chuckled and called up the stairs for his siblings.

"What do you want?" snapped Andrew coming into the hall from the kitchen as did Ruby but from up the stairs. Ruby ran up and hugged both Kai and Jinx.

"You coming to my place, were going to have a fun night, grab your PJs your also staying the night," explained Jinx leaning against the wall.

"Okay, Kai mum and dad went out, she said to call her and stuff when you got back," Andrew walked up the stairs as Ruby skipped up to her room.

Kai nodded and he took out his phone, he followed his brother and sister and left Jinx to day dream (but really its night time so wouldn't it be called dreaming or something) on the wall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think about this one, I tried to make an atmosphere, sort of thing, I reckon she went to calm towards the end, isn't she supposed to be shit scared but oh well. She is a strong person that can't get affected that easily lets say. So will you review huh, huh, huh?


	7. Confucius

Well hello there, did you know I have just found a new song I like by Kelis and Andre 3000 'Millionaire' I'll tell you what I had for lunch and I'll explain to you how my friends have ditched me, but you're my friends aren't you, you reviewers seem like people I could get along with, with what you write. So if you have free time, email me: Okay today I wanted to go to McDonalds, so I called my best friend to come but he has this thing about not going out of the house with his friends, I already knew he was going to say no, but I called anyway, I ended up going by myself again :sigh: my other best friend hasn't even sms me, so my phone is proving useless. And now I am sitting here typing my life story eating chocolate jelly babies, listening to my radio. Sorry if you didn't need to know about my life but I'm bored. My cousins birthday and he's turning five on the seventeenth, my birthday is on the third of February and I'm turning fifteen and I'm an Aquarius. Also I'm so happy cause Beyblade G-Revolution is on Cartoon Network. But any who to the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter seven: Confucius**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the Hiwitari children were ready and they had announced to Joey they were spending the night, Jinx had gone up to get dressed, feeling lazy she got changed into a knee length silk night gown, this was the only kind of dress she wore believing that only her brothers would she her like that and she probably guessed Kai too seeing she often walked out on her balcony to think during the night, "um…Joey go to my room and get all my DVDs and bring them down here, I'll do make some food and stuff," Jinx instructed.

"All of them," Joey whined, "you got millions," he stalked out of the room with Andrew following behind.

Jinx smiled and moved to the kitchen to get the food, Ruby went to the fridge and pulled out cans of coke, "pass me one," Jinx whispered, Ruby watched as Jinx vigorously shook one of the cans, "give this to Kai," she passed the coke back to the little girl, who smirked and she walked to her older brother. Jinx heard laughter erupt from the lounge that belonged to the two brothers and the little girl; she snickered evilly and grabbed a bag of flour.

The kitchen door opened and in the door way glaring daggers at the

eighteen year old was none other than, Kai Hiwitari, Jinx squealed and she puffed the bag making flour stick to him. Kai blinked and growled, "I'd suggest you go have a shower," smirked Jinx, "you don't exactly want to look like Lola," she added, turning to the microwave that was popping popcorn. She grabbed four bowls two for the popcorn and one for the chips and lollies. Kai glared and walked back out and up the stairs to take a shower, "Andrew and Joey can you clean up the mess please, or we won't have fun tonight," she called walking into the lounge trying to balance four bowls. She was good at balancing things, it was the grace and posture she learnt from her mother, she balanced the chips on her head and carried the other three.

Surprisingly enough the room was already clean and the kids just smiled at her, the faint music of Shanghai Noon started playing, trust her brother to pick one with Jackie Chan.

Putting the bowls down she remembered she hadn't put a towel in Kai's bathroom, she excused herself and walked to the linen closet and pulled out a black (wanted something different because they're usually always white) towel. Walking to Kai's room she knocked softly, no one answered and she assumed Kai was still in the shower. Jinx stepped into the room and boy was she wrong. There was Kai, just stepping out of the bathroom without a towel and in front of his supposedly enemy in his naked glory. Jinx shrieked and dropped the towel and stepped back out the room blushing, she closed her eyes and leaned her back on the closed door of his room, she breath in and out trying to calm down 'oh embaressmentationnationofthepopulation' she thought (I have claimed that as my saying seeing as I am the one that made it up).

Kai not knowing Jinx was leaning on the door opened it, Jinx yelped in surprise and fell back (I've done that a million times, but not in the same situation). She looked up and blushed harder, Jinx was not one to blush and she usually hated it, Kai quirked an eyebrow up. He was standing over the girl wearing only silky baggy pants, "so…see anything you like?" he asked leaning on the doorframe.

Jinx got up and scowled, "no…it was absolutely horrible and way embarrassing."

"Yes, I can see the blush," pointed Kai, smirking.

"Oh, the mockery, you're not going to let me forget this moment are you?" she ran her fingers through her long silky black hair.

He smirked and took a step closer, "yes, I would never forget this moment, you'll never forget this moment, so all together no one will forget this moment."

"Blue you're rambling," stated Jinx taking a step back as Kai advanced closer, "um…Blue i-invasion of p-personal space," trembled Jinx coming in contact with the wall.

Kai smirked, "well, my personal space gets invaded a lot, especially with my mum and sister," he leaned in closer, "I have one question for you, when did you get the tattoo on your butt?"

"Tattoo on my butt? I don't have a tattoo on my butt," she defended, Jinx slid inch by inch away from the red eyed teen along the wall, "and what the hell are you doing looking at my butt in the first place?" she asked coming to a halt.

Kai stopped, "um…I-I," he stumbled; Jinx smirked and moved away from the wall.

"Right now I'd call you a perve, so here goes," she took a deep breath, "you perve!" she screamed and she made a run for it. Kai blinked a couple of times before going after her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Took you guys long enough," stated Andrew eating a handful of popcorn.

Ding Dong 

Jinx and Kai made a detour to the front door where they were greeted by, none other than-

"Who the hell invited you?1" yelled Kai.

"Hey Red, Louisa, come in," greeted Jinx moving to let them through, "thought it'll be more fun," shrugged Jinx following them into the lounge.

"Evening Tala," greeted the three younger kids. Upon seeing Tala Ruby got up and hugged him, quite excited.

"Uh…hello Ruby," Tala said patting the little girl on the head.

"Oh, that's so adorable, Ruby I'm Louisa who are you related to?" Louisa asked knowing perfectly well she was Kai's little sister, due to the red eyes.

"I'm related to Andrew," she replied waving at the said boy, "and unfortunately Kai," she was only a little girl so she had trouble pronouncing the big word.

"Jinx put you up to that," Louisa smirked looking at the pink-eyed girl.

"Hey, it's just a word, she doesn't mean it, obviously deep and I mean deep down she loves him," Jinx ruffled the girls light blue hair and took a seat on the couch.

"Sort of like how much you love Kai," smirked Ruby sitting on the floor next to Joey. Jinx was taken aback as was Kai, Tala and Louisa just smirked and sat on separate lounge chairs.

"Can you all shut up some want to watch a movie here," called Joey from his seat on the floor. Everyone growled and all of them threw a cushion at him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was around two in the morning and everyone had resided to their bedrooms, Tala and Kai would be sharing a room, as was Jinx and Louisa. Jinx had fallen asleep after the very tiring girl talk that Louisa made them have. Louisa went out to the balcony and stood outside starring at the moon. She could vaguely hear Tala and Kai talking next door, as their window was open, "has Jinx found out about the locket?" asked Tala.

Curious as to know why the connection between Jinx's necklace and Kai, the eighteen-year-old girl moved closer to her the conversation.

"No, she hasn't figured it out yet, she doesn't know how to open it and I'm not planning on telling her," replied Kai.

"How exactly do you open it?" Tala leaned against the window frame only wearing baggy pants and all Louisa could think was 'mighty fine, mighty fine, mighty fine, mighty fine, mighty fine' she sang in her head.

She went back to the conversation, "well I got that necklace from some old women that was into the whole myths and legend thing, she said that go out to the moon and say _'standing between thee and thine, tell me the truth behind what is mine' _or just use the key," stated Kai.

"And you have the key?" Tala shook his head and walked back into the room closing the window behind him.

Louisa gasped and went into the room 'she's dying to know how to open it, gotta wake her up' Louisa hurried to Jinx and shook her awake, "wake up, I know how to open the locket," she whispered.

Jinx rubbed her eyes and stared blackly at the girl in front of her, "right now?" she yawned.

"It only works if the moon is out, come," Louisa pulled the girl up and dragged her to the balcony, "look at the moon and say _'standing between thee and thine, tell me the truth behind what is mine'_" instructed Louisa shoving her out the window.

"Okay," Jinx said uncertainly, she looked up at the moon and repeated the words her best friend said "_'standing between thee and thine, tell me the truth behind what is mine'_" the black haired girl blinked in surprise as she heard a faint click, pulling out her locket she opened it and gasped.

"It worked didn't it?" said an excited friend hurrying next to the startled girl, her eyes widened and she hugged the girl as she read the engraved message on the locket.

Jinx starred at the locket, her breathing quickened and she was feeling light headed, Jinx moved back into the room and sat down on her bed 'how, did this happen' she thought closing the locket 'do I feel the same way.'

'_Ah ya you've sort of been waiting for this to happen,' said the annoying little voice._

'No I've always dreamed of this and the fact he would kiss me,' Jinx replied pulling the covers over her legs.

'_Whatever, I know you feel the same way, the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart.'_

'Why does everyone say that,' Jinx lied down and closed her eyes to a very deep sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I wrote this chapter at seven in the morning because my parents talk to loud. So this chapter, is it interesting what? Please review, I'd be happy.

Reviewing is just one click to the left.


	8. Agreeing to go to Russia

Hello, how are all of you? Me I'm fine, I sort of got writers block again and I don't know why. Thanks for reviewing that chapter, I'm totally happy at all the results I get, thankyou. My life is still boring so I don't have much to write for what I did today, apart from the fact that my feet are killing me from due to my mum taking me shopping. So poor me. But I think I'll get to the story now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eight: Agreeing to go to Russia**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx sat on a swing in the park, it was a cool autumns day and the wind was blowing at her long black hair. It was peaceful and empty, true loneliness, Jinx smiled slightly as she thought how she was going to be alone for Christmas. Joey was in hospital after the chemistry lab blew up at school and Jarryd was at university studying hard for his exams.

The pink eyed girl was still slightly troubled about the whole locket incident and it was only about a few weeks after that did she feel the that same, she was anxious as to what this feelings could lead to.

Jinx had quit her job at the restaurant and was now a part time model for Louisa's mum's magazine Wot's News dealing with everyday life, teenager problems, fashion and make up and recipes, just the stuff you get in other magazines. It was a magazine that both boys and girls could read cause it had a sports section and a car section. Jinx smiled happily as she remembered how terrible Robin looked when he walked in Neon's, the damage that Jinx and Kai put on him was, lets say black and blue, her and Kai snickered for hours that night at the sight of the black haired man.

Swinging slightly on the park equipment she pulled out the latest edition of Wot's News (I got a A when I did this assessment task for English and this is what me and my friends called the magazine) on the front cover was her dressed in a formal cream dress that was blowing behind her as she leaned onto a purple wall, the dress reached her ankles and was a silk and see through material, the top part was almost corset type, tied up the front, the see through sleeves went past her hands and almost reached the floor, the sleeves were slit up from the elbows down. The title in green letters was 'New Year Dresses and Fashion Tips' fashion tips were written by Louisa as her mum designed the magazine.

Jinx put the magazine back in her bag and returned to sulking around, she pushed from the ground and started to swing while thinking about what she could do for the holidays. Louisa had gone to Europe with her family and Kai had gone to Russia to visit his family. She was deciding to go to the cabin in the mountains to have a little break but she didn't feel like going by herself, she could've also gone to China to visit her distant cousin twice removed or something, just to have someone to celebrate Christmas.

While she was deep in thought she didn't realize someone sitting in the swing next to her, turning her head to the right she nearly jumped out of surprise, "Tala, when'd you get here?" she gasped.

"Just now, didn't feel like disturbing you, looked like you were thinking hard," he shrugged pushing off from the ground.

"Tala, do you reckon I should go visit my cousin…in China?" she asked quietly.

"Where the hell this topic come from?" he exclaimed looking over at the girl, "and you have a cousin?" he asked curiously.

"Just because my parents are dead doesn't mean I don't have other relatives," she snapped, glaring at the red head.

"Well if you really want to go you can, I'm going to Kai's place in Russia, if you're going to leave to go somewhere why not go with me, he won't mind" Tala slowed down then he added, "I also saw the latest edition of the magazine, you were good," he complemented.

"What just standing around while all they have to do is press a button and I'm saved on a roll of film, it's not particularly difficult, you know," she said shaking her head, "I don't know I mean it's his Christmas with his family and no I'll just wait here till everyone comes back and stuff," she replied to his offer.

Tala chuckled to her first answer, "ok then anyway, how's your brother, I walked past the school and they're fixing up the damage that the evil delinquents did," he said smiling, "it probably won't be fixed until after we start school so we don't have to do much," he said smiling happily.

Jinx smiled too, "we might have a free period, so I see you named my brother and Kai's brother as 'evil delinquents'" she did quotation marks with her fingers still holding onto the swing.

"It's boring calling them Joey and Andrew, just call them something easy and simple," he shrugged again.

"Do you miss them? I'm bored things aren't the same without Louisa and Blue," sighed Jinx slowing down and coming to a stop.

"You miss Kai, please tell," Tala said also coming to a stop.

"It's boring having no one to insult," she thought quickly, "and I know you miss Louisa, please tell," she repeated his words.

Tala tensed and tried thinking of an excuse, "you first," he smirked getting himself out of the trouble he got into.

"I told you my reason, if your unwilling to answer me then I'll just assume you like her," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well you assumed correct," Tala's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth, "how'd you do that?" he asked shocked.

"Knowing you for almost six years, Tala, you learn the habits of people, your habit is saying things without thinking, which would lead you to why you're good at being third speaker for debating in English," she said smirking slightly.

"You know me that well," he said dumbfounded, "and I hardly you know you," he exclaimed.

"You do, you just don't really pay attention to what you know, unless you really need to know, then that's a different story," she thought, "so when are you planning to ask Louisa out?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know, when are you going to ask Kai out?" he returned with a question.

"What makes you think I like Kai?" she scoffed looking away.

Tala smirked, "I guess this would be a good time to tell you, that I can read you like a book, your eyes tell me everything, especially when you look at the boy, tell me have you opened the locket?" he asked getting off the swing.

Jinx followed him out of the park, "no, do you know how?" she lied.

"No," lied Tala, "anyway, I've got to pack I'm leaving tomorrow, bye."

"Bye," said Jinx walking to the hospital.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, how're you feeling?" whispered Jinx pulling a chair next to the two beds to Andrew and Joey.

"We've got some broken ribs and lots of bruises, how do you think we feel," snapped Andrew sitting up.

"Hey, you both get to leave soon, Andrew you're staying with me for the holiday's as Kai and Ruby went to Russia," told Jinx leaning back in her chair.

"You mean I don't have to go and see the evil bat known as Voltaire," said Andrew rather quickly, "we all hate him, he wanted to dump us all in a lake and let us drown."

Jinx looked at him like he was crazy, "you're family is even more weird than I thought," she muttered.

"Dude, your family is cool, with the whole crazy grandpa thing, all we got is a crazy Jarryd that chases me with the wooden spoon and Jinx with the butcher knife," said Joey looking over at his best friend.

Jinx giggled, "you should see the scar he gave me last time he chased me around the house, I made him feel guilty and made him do my chores until I finally accepted his apology."

"I remembered that," snickered Joey, "you made him do the laundry, but that was your fault you made him do it, he ends up making the clothes pink, ow," Joey winced as a sharp pain went through his left side.

Jinx smiled, "so tell me how'd you attempt to blow up the school?"

"Just a bit of this and some small dynamite and firecracker sticks we found in your room," explained Andrew grinning widely.

"Guys they were for the last day of school, I wanted to put them in the principles office," whined Jinx.

"What did the principle ever do to you?" asked Joey lying back down on the bed.

"It's more the fact that he lives, than what he's ever done to me and plus I might be doing the school a big favour," shrugged Jinx getting up, "I better go you need to sleep or do whatever you do here," Jinx kissed each of them on the cheek before leaving.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx walked up to her room when she got home and decided to get on to her email. She had a new email and by the address it was from Kai, she opened it up and read the following message.

_Tala called before and said that you weren't coming; I think he forgot to tell you that your friend was stopping by as well. But if you're not coming then I don't have to baby sit you, any who how's my brother doing?_

Jinx quickly replied, and typed fast on her black keyboard.

_So Louisa's going, cool. Maybe I will go_

Jinx paused and thought 'I really don't want to see him, then I'll be more confused and stuff, but then if Louisa is going then I can have someone to talk to about my problems and she'll end up keeping me busy' she finished writing the email.

_Maybe I will go, just to annoy the living shit out of you, but it will have to be in a few days when our brothers get out. Anyway I saw this man and he stacked down a flight of stairs outside this building and I couldn't stop laughing and then he started laughing and then I immediately thought 'Blessed is he that can laugh at himself, he will never cease to be amuse,' how's it in Russia? _

Jinx stopped writing and sent the message, she logged out and started to book three tickets to Russia for a morning flight on the following Thursday. 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx sat on the bed and thought deeply about the mixed feelings in the pit of her stomach 'how did I fall for him? I thought I hated him, which was since we were kids we never got along and why did this change,' she thought lying down on her bed. She pulled out the necklace and opened it again and read the message engraved on the inside.

'_He was everything you want in a guy, funny, intelligent, handsome and caring…at least when he wants to be. Remember one thing he liked you when he gave you the necklace last year and when you were kids he had some kind of feelings for you, you were just to naïve. '_

'I'm not exactly good at this' thought Jinx nervously.

'_Well you've gone through the first step of admitting your feelings, now you just have to do something about it,' _reasoned her inner voice.

'You have got to be kidding me, anyway I'm beat let me go to sleep,' Jinx blocked out the voice and shut her eyes for yet another peaceful kind of sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So the brothers have done something to the school and broke some ribs and what the hell are firecrackers and dynamite doing in Jinx's room. So she's going to Russia cool. Anyway do think you'll review I hope so, please. Just press the purple, lavender, violet button down there, in the left.


	9. Truth

Hello, thanks for voting, I'll start that story soon and number 2 won, so it'll be Tala's sister, maybe for I'll add in a band for those that chose number 4. Anyway I'm going into my old habit of waking up at 6:30 in the morning, so this chapter might not be great, I'm going to go watch Lemony Snicket's series of unfortunate events, so ya should be fun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter nine: Truth**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Guys wake up," Jinx said frustrated, she was trying to wake up the to boys from the deep slumber. Joey and Andrew both came out of hospital two days ago and were recovering from the accident really fast, but now they had to wake and get ready for the 4:00 morning flight to Russia. The black haired girl sighed and started digging in her pocket for her house keys that had various handy little instruments, finding the green plastic object she blew and suddenly the boys jerked awake, Andrew landed on the floor in a heap, tangled by his white blankets, while Joey being used to waking up by the whistle groaned and sat bolt up right.

Joey rubbed a hand exhaustedly over his face and squinted up at his sister, "why must you use the whistle?" he pleaded, "find something less noisy," Joey shoved off his blankets and got the clothes he set up for the day.

"Because my pranks kit is in the suitcase, now hurry up," Jinx ordered and left the room; quietly she walked to her bedroom, which was across the hall. She opened the door and stepped inside, Jinx grabbed the phone off the end table and shoved it into her inside pocket, "should've gone to China," she sighed. Jinx was still dreading the fact that she would be staying at the Hiwitari household, without Tala and Louisa. Tala had his own family to see and Louisa was with her mum, "Kai lied to me, he said Tala was staying over, wait a minute Tala said he was staying over."

_:Flashback:_

"I'm going to Kai's place in Russia, if you're going to leave to go somewhere why not go with me, he won't mind"

_:Flashback:_

"Tala does not lie," Jinx said her eyes darkening, "only when he plans and when he lies he avoids looking in the eyes…smart Tala I'll give you that, very smart, why not concentrate on what's in front of you, especially when your on a swing, smart" she said slowly, "faggot," she hissed and she shut the door behind as she turned to leave.

Jinx walked into the lounge room and saw Joey and Andrew sitting down eating an apple, "ready to go?" she asked, Jinx grabbed her bag and went outside where a taxi was waiting, "just in the nick of time," she smirked. The taxi driver went around and helped the three teenagers load the luggage in the boot.

"Mornin to ya," he said nodding, "where ya off to?" he asked taking a seat in front of the steering wheel.

"Were off to the airport please," said Jinx politely buckling in her seat belt.

"Will do," said the taxi driver cheerfully, "where you headed, ya know country, interstate?" 'This taxi driver is sure talkative' thought Jinx staring out the window.

"Were going Russia," answered Andrew now fully awake. Jinx frowned as she looked back at him.

"Kid empty out your pockets, you to brother," she snarled, glaring at them. Both the two boys looked nervous, while the taxi driver watched amused as they stopped at a traffic light, "I knew you were trying to smuggle stuff, hand it over," she ordered holding out her hand as the boys emptied the contents, "firecrackers and miniature explosions, do you really think you'll get away with bringing these on the plane, try fart bombs," she said exasperated.

"Prankers I presume," the taxi driver parked the car at the airport and switched off the car.

"Yep, that would be us," Joey got out and all three of them were helping the man take out the suitcases.

"They learn from the best," stated Jinx as she moved off the road, she payed the man and they all said their thankyous.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Any of you get air sickness, like throwing up?" Jinx asked cautiously, she was sitting next to the window and the two boys sat beside her. Jinx didn't particularly like throwing up, nor hearing or seeing it being done, it made her queasy and sick.

"Nope," answered the two boys simultaneously.

"Good," she mumbled as the plane took off, Jinx winced and closed her eyes and focused on sucking the lolly in her mouth to stop her ears from blocking, Andrew mentioned it would work and successfully it did. Opening her eyes she looked out the window to the see the world being left behind as the flew up higher and higher, currently they were now flying in the clouds, so there wasn't much to look at.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The flight went on for hours and so far, the three teenagers have watched a movie on the TV, listened to the music that kept replaying itself, played poker, read books and ate, the only thing they haven't done was go to sleep. Just when Jinx closed her eyes the stewardess started talking, she groaned and buckled up her seat belt as the blonde haired woman had instructed. She leaned down and stuffed all the stuff that they had used to keep themselves entertained.

Finally when the plane landed they gathered up their carry on luggage and headed for the nearest door, "you got everything?" asked Jinx limping to the door as her legs had pins and needles.

"Yeah, you know you so funny walking like that," Joey giggled following his sister.

"Yeah well I'm the one with the pain," grumbled Jinx walking out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jinx hurry up, I want to get home," whined Andrew sitting on his suitcase.

"Wait man, I'm missing my bag," snapped Jinx, "red, red, red, RED!" exclaimed Jinx as she got her bag off the conveyor belt, "now we can go," she announced.

"Where did Kai say he was going to meet us?" asked Joey, coming into view with a trolley, they put the bags on and left to find the blue haired teen, "and Kai is just out there somewhere, saw him," stated Joey pushing the heavy trolley.

"Okay then," Jinx sighed and snatched the trolley from her brother and began pushing it without much trouble, "OI HIWITARI!" called Jinx waving at him.

He came over and ruffled his little brother's hair, "how was the flight?" he asked moving to ruffle Joey's hair.

"Boring," muttered Andrew who was hugging Ruby.

"I was hoping it would crash so I wouldn't have to see your face, but then I remember that I didn't want them to die," she nodded to the two boys, "hey Ruby," she greeted lifting the little girl up.

"Jinx I've been waiting for you, so has Kai, he mis-" Kai's eyes widened and he clamped a hand to his sister's mouth.

"So you missed me," she teased looking at Kai.

Kai growled at Ruby and answered, "I had no one to insult," he shrugged and walked away, they all followed to a black limousine.

"I thought you hated travelling with style," Jinx said staring at the car confused.

"I do, my git of a grandfather wanted me to take the family limo," muttered Kai shoving the bags into the back, "get in," instructed Kai putting his hand on her back and ushering her inside.

That little touch made her shiver, as a bolt of electricity shot through her back, "so what's your family like? Andrew didn't tell me much, only that your grandfather wanted to drown you," Jinx pulled Ruby over and started to fiddle with her long blue hair.

"Families alright, grandfathers a bastard, mum's mum, dad is busy and cousins are much worse than our brothers," he said shrugging, Jinx nodded her head in understanding, "so bro, how's your ribs?" he asked turning to his fifteen year old brother.

"Better then they were before," he answered and he continued talking to Joey.

"They tried smuggling firecrackers and explosion things, took it off them and said they should've tried fart bombs," the black haired girl sat back and closed her eyes.

"Were here," Ruby announced jumping up and down in her seat, which was Jinx. Jinx placed a hand on the girls shoulder to stop her from jumping.

"Wow," Joey whispered, "your house is bigger than both of ours put together," Joey got out followed by everyone else, "it's a freakin castle," he whistled and stared up at the big building.

"The Hiwitari Corporations do make a lot of money Joey, this is probably where a quarter of it goes," Jinx said.

"You are a smart young girl aren't you," said a gruff voice to their left, Jinx and Joey turned around and Kai only glared.

"Careful," he warned putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Good morning sir, I'm Jinx Le'Fay and this is my little brother Joey Le'Fay," Jinx smiled warmly at the old man in front of her.

"Good morning," he greeted emotionlessly, "take their bags inside," he ordered leaving, he walked up the steps and into the big house.

"Shit head," Andrew hissed, "when is he going to die?" he asked annoyed, a scowl placed on his handsome face.

"I don't know, um…I'll show you to your rooms," Kai picked up Ruby and began showing them the inside of the house.

The house was lavishly furnished and it gave off the old medieval look. The lounge room had a stone fire place as did every other room, most of the furniture was wooden and only the upstairs rooms looked more average, with plastered walls instead of the stone ones, it still had fireplaces, the bedrooms were good.

They were big and had everything that they needed, computer, TV, sound system, desk, couch, etc.

"Every room, is adjoined to another room, Jinx your room is adjoined to my room by the bathroom, Joey, Andrew and Ruby your rooms are adjoined and the bathroom is across from you, you should sort of know that though," he said to Andrew, "and Tala and Louisa's room are adjoined but their rooms are behind ours," Kai stopped on the level which had all the rooms, "you can all unpack and stuff, need anything just ask," Kai went into the room on their left and Jinx looked at the white door next to it.

"Well cya," Jinx hurried off into her room and smiled, "this is sort of just like my room at home," she went to her bags that were brought up by the servants and started unpacking.

"I knew you would like this room," Kai said from a door on the right wall.

"Now I know that door leads to the bathroom and your room," pointed Jinx turning around, she stared at his eyes that were now only a inch away from her own, "um…Kai…your sort of too close for comfort," whispered Jinx. Her heartbeat picked up speed and she was having trouble breathing. Her five senses were working overtime as she could smell his intoxicating scent of musk, his shallow breathing was rhythmic and the sight of him was driving her crazy. She longed to touch his face and have his lips on hers, but the only thing stopping her was if what she was feeling was pure lust or was she really crazy for him.

Of course she started looking at him differently since the eighth grade and admitted that it was an annoying crush, but now she didn't know she was confused as hell. And how did Kai feel, did what he feel was lust or was it the actual feeling in his heart, she didn't know, he had a history for playing girls and she didn't want that to happen to her.

Kai put his hand on hers and laced their fingers, sending that electrifying bolt through her arm, his other hand strayed to her long silky hair, they were still staring at each other and something in his eyes told Jinx he wasn't playing, a hidden emotion she had never witnessed in his eyes or any ones, at that. Kai leaned forward and softly grazed his lips over hers.

It was the softest touch and you could barely feel it, Kai noticing what he was doing got up quickly and pulled his hands out of hers, "sorry, that wasn't meant to happen," Kai whispered, he shook his head and left towards his room.

Jinx stared shocked at him and slightly hurt, coming to her senses she bolted after him, "wow nice bathroom," she stated, "no Kai," she hurried after him into his room, "Kai," she whispered, he was sitting hunched on his bed, he head in his hands and he seemed to be mumbling, "um…why did you leave? I thought you liked me, I mean the locket," Jinx gasped and covered her mouth, "whoops," she muttered.

Kai looked up and saw that Jinx was now sitting on the other side of his bed, "you opened the locket, how?" he said softly looking at the floor.

"The internet," she lied, "about before-"

"It was an accident, just got caught up in the moment that was all," he muttered.

"No it wasn't," Jinx said crossing her legs and making herself comfortable on the bed, "that thing meant something to you as it did to me Kai," Jinx kneeled on the bed and draped her arms around Kai's neck from behind, "I know you, you don't kiss someone you don't like, you've had feelings for me for years, it just took me longer to find them," Jinx confessed inhaling his scent, "I figured out the feelings when we we're at camp in year nine," she whispered.

"That time with the nightmare."

"Yeh, you wouldn't let me sleep in your bed, you wouldn't walk me to Louisa's room, so you gave in, pushed the beds together and we both fell asleep like that," Jinx smiled at the memory, "then a few weeks ago I guess I just confirmed the old feelings for you again when I read what you wrote in that locket," Jinx leaned her head down on his relaxed shoulder as they had tensed up before.

"You feel the same?" Kai asked hopefully.

"No," she said bored.

"Jinx I thought-" Jinx smiled and lowered her head down to shut him up. The kiss was soft and gentle and soon became passionate, Kai gently caressed her back, while Jinx played with his hair, when they parted they looked in each others eyes, "you've been dying to kiss me for years," she smirked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Must you ruin the moment," he sighed, pulling her closer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

You know in G-Rev Kai has a mullet as a hairstyle, short up and front and long at the back, I just realized that and I started laughing. Hey you planning on reviewing I hope so. Sorry this chapter was late but I was busy, Christmas is in a few days yay and I'm getting my hair done on Friday, cause my mum is. Yesterday was my grandpa's birthday and tonight is his party, so yeah.

Please review. Thankyou.


	10. Season Greetings

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR/ OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!**

Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light,   
From now on our troubles  
Will be out of sight.  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be miles away.  
Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.  
Through the years   
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow,  
Hang a shining star  
On the highest bough,  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now

**That was the end of the story for your information. I know it's crap but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I also wanted to start on a new story. So sorry for the inconveniences just don't flame. **

**Dark-Cherry Angel**


End file.
